Fox's Miko
by Chicke
Summary: During one of her trips to the past Kagome walks right into the life of a Curious Fox. KagomeYouko 3Shot Complete
1. The Meeting in Sengoku Jidai

**The Fox's Miko **

Summery: During one of her trips to the past Kagome walks right into the life of a Curious Fox. Kagome/Youko (3Shot) 

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
**0ooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 1  
The Meeting in Sengoku Jidai**

It was like any other normal spring day in Sengoku Jidai the leaves blew in the trees when the wind blew. New plant life began to bud while the grass to a healthier glow of green. It was a beautiful day.

"SIT" Kagome screamed when Inuyasha had so rudely denied their request to take a short break. They had been walking all day without so much as a short break and as far as she was concerned they would stop here for the night. That should teach Inuyasha to ignore the needs of group especially if he considers himself the 'leader'.

As soon as the command was made Kagome turned and the remaining group set up camp thankfully. When they finished setting up camp and making a fire Kagome began to cook dinner. Kagome wanted to go to the springs nearby she seen when she was looking for firewood and Sango agreed to finish the food so she could bath. As strange as Kagome thought it was Sango did not bathe daily much like everyone else in this era. They believed it was no good for the skin to bathe so much, but Kagome knew better.

So alone with her bathing previsions Kagome headed towards the spring. The walk did not take long before the sulfuric smell of the spring meet her nose. She could see the thick steam rising above the bushes that mark the beginning of spring. With a happy smile she parts the bush and steps over the boundary of the spring.

**0ooo0**

Branch to Branch jumped a silver haired fox eared youkai covered in youkai guts. He could not believe how horrible his small trip turned out to be. He does not like bathing in the human world, he would much rather wait until he returned to the Makai. He however did not have a choice because he could not stand the stench anymore.

He had come into the human world in search of information. As he was in the Makai word of the Shikon no tama reached his ears and he knew he had to have it! No he was not interested in using its power no he wanted it because everyone else did. He was a fox he thrived with the idea of having something everyone else wanted to badly.

So with his mind made up he crossed the barrier into the human world. Though it was called the human world youkai lived right along side of them. Humans were not aware that demons held another world; only older youkai knew the youkai world existed. And if you were not old and knew of it then it meant you were born there or knew someone from there. The fox youkai only came into the human world when something worth stealing came to his attention which was few and far between.

He had heard a lot of the Shikon during his quest for information and decided that it was not worth the risk to go after it. He had heard from several different sources that who ever goes looking for the jewel or held it at one point is all dead now. He also learned that there was a group of hunters that killed all those who would not give up the shard of the jewel they held. He also learned that it drives the carrier insane with greed that was not something he was interested in. So he decided he no longer wanted it, but he was pissed to have wasted his time so uselessly. There was only one thing he could do when he was so pissed…. He went looking for a fight. The youkai found one easy enough and was sorely disappointed with how weak it was 'it would seem that all youkai living in this realm grown weak over the years' he thought as he delivered the killing blow to the lower level youkai. It was then that the youkai decided it was not going to be a clean kill so when his claws met the flesh of the youkai his guts splashed all over the fox. His silver hair and ears were caked with youkai blood as he scrapped some of the guts out of his hair. His white cloths were now red with pieces of the youkai's large intestines splattered over his lower half. He looked like he was in a massacre of several and not one.

The fox youkai was relieved when he smelled the telltale sign of a hot spring, sulfuric. He quickened his pace to make it there faster, he really stank! When he reached his destination he peeled the cloths off his body and began to wash the blood from the silk. Once he got it as clean as he could he walked into the springs to wash himself.

He was there for a few minutes before he sensed her approach and it was not long before he could smell her coming, he could also smell she was alone. as she approached he could hear the sounds of her footfall as she gets closer, he paid it no mind.

The sound of the brush being moved alerted him that she had indeed just shown up. Still he made no move to acknowledge he knew she was there. He knew that as soon as she seen the spring was occupied and by a youkai no less she would probably run away screaming like a banshee.

**0ooo0**

As Kagome stepped out from the parted bush she looked towards the spring with a huge smile then gasped in surprise… it was being used. She did not know what she had expected to see but what was there certainly was not one of them. He was beautiful; he had long silver hair and a pair of fox ears atop his head. He was not looking at her so she could not see his eye color. And as the thought occurred to her she realized that she was staring at a naked youkai. Her heart beat sped up with mortification; she could not believe she had turned into a peeping tom. But she could not help but look; he was 'God! I can not even think of a word that would do him justice.' She thought as she shook her head.

He heard her gasp but still paid it no mind. It was not until he heard her heart speed up that he turned to look at her. His golden eyes eyed her critically, she was not the most beautiful onna he had seen, but she had this glow to her that made him eye her with lust. He knew what it was that made him feel the way he was because it practically shone from her aura. The innocence and purity that her aura held was like a search light in the dead of night it shone so bright. And he being the good youkai he was wanted to corrupt that light, to mar her innocence and introduce her to the world of physical pleasures. His breed was well known for their sexuality so it would make sense that he would wish to corrupt her in such a way. If he was of another breed he probably would have went about it differently but as it was he was a fox and a horny one at that.

Her breath caught in her throat as he turned to her and regarded her with the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. They were cold and hard but still it did nothing to stop the beauty that his eyes held. As he turned to look at her she was given a great view of his chest and lower abdominal the rest was submerged into the springs. She did not know whether to be thankful or disappointed and that embarrassed her all the more. Having enough of being embarrassed for one day she found her voice "Sorry. I will be going now" she said in a breathy tone that sounded weak to even her ears.

As the girl turned to leave he knew he had to make his move or she would get away. In one quick movement he was out of the spring and behind her.

Kagome gasped in shock at the beautiful youkai who grabbed her wrist and swung her around. She was met with the wet naked surface of his chest. Just as she was thinking things could not get worst her eyes decided it wanted to look down. She really had no choice; she could not help it or stop it! Really she couldn't! This was why she got an eye full of her first penis. Her eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of it, and then she turned unbelievably red as she looked back up into his now amused eyes. 'Oh god!' she thought mortified she was just caught cock gazing.

A masculine chuckle could be heard from her capture before a low sultry voice sounded in her ear "Like what you see girl?" he asked whispering into her ear sending shivers of delight down her spine.

'Shit' she thought as she realized the sound of his voice aroused her. She may be a virgin but she knew about sex she was after all a woman from the future and sex was more liberal there. Before she realized what was happening her back met with the unforgiving surface of a near by tree locking her in-between it and her capture. Now she was scared. Kagome chanced a looked up at the youkai and was even more surprised when she seen the unadulterated shine of lust in his eyes. Her mouth was suddenly so dry she could not breathe. Licking her lips to moisten them she tried to speak.

He knew she was a virgin he could smell it on her the moment he approached and it made the conquest all that much sweeter. This would be his first human and it looks like he would get the pleasure of deflowering such a treasure. He was jarred from his thoughts when she licked her lips to speak. His eyes followed the pink appendage with rapt interest, gods he could taste her already. His eyes targeted her full pouty lips that promised to be a treat as his head drew closer to her.

As Kagome opened her mouth to speak she was shocked to silence as the stranger's lips met her in a caste kiss.

The fox youkai licked his lips in appreciation, her scent was clean and her mouth tasted sweet he wanted to taste more and what Youko wanted Youko got. Using the hand that was not holding her wrist he grasped the back of her head and brought her to him in a passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he forced his tongue into her mouth before closing in pleasure. He was awakening every nerve ending in her body.

When he felt her return his kiss he released her wrist to use his hand in a more useful way. His hand found its way to her hip and hers tangled in his hair holding him to her. He moved his hand up and with it her skirt lifted. Using his position as leverage he slipped a knee between her legs to press more forcibly into to her. He knew now was the time, if he was going to seduce her it would be now or never. He only had a short window to which his kitsune seduction could be used when it came to humans. He was to far gone to care at the moment he did not care he was about to bed a human and so he released the special pheromone that is the main link to the seduction he started to weave.

All kitsune males are birthed with a special pheromone that attracts the opposite sex. It is all in the nature of a kitsune, they feed off of energy and the best energy fed from is that which is released during sex. A kitsune can not survive without the consumption of energy, but energy comes in many forms and not just from sex.

Her mind was in a daze and she could not concentrate on anything other then the male that held her so intimately in his hands. Her body started acting on instinct and when he squeezed her hip she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. After a few moments her other leg followed until he held her by her butt against the tree. She felt him press into her giving her the first jolt of pleasure from a place never known before and she pressed back in response.

He was surprised when his youki grabbed onto the small wisp of energy she had released from his small action. It was not normal for sexual energy to be released so early into the act at least not with demonesses. He idly wonder if this was the reason his kind did not hold ningen's in the same kind of distain as the rest of youkai do.

Shaking his head to clear it he continued his ministrations on her body. His hands slowly travelled up the plains of her stomach to the swell of her breast. Another small wisp of energy was released as he squeezed a nipple between is thumb and forefinger.

Now he was beginning to understand. Because ningen's bodies were so frail and easy to damage it also made then more sensitive to other things as well, such as pleasure. Because ningen bodies were so delicate it was easier to produce the sexual energy then it would for a kijo. The more he touched the stronger the energy was released and faster. 'it would seem ningens can release more energy then a youkai female.' He thought as he kissed, licked, and nipped down the column of her throat.

"KAGOME!!!" the scream vibrated through the hot springs clearing shocking Kagome back into herself.

Kagome knew that voice it was Inuyasha and it sounded like he was coming. She pushed the demon away from her "Sorry, I have to go" she whispered before she ran back the way she had come leaving a wet horny kitsune standing there looking bewildered.

'What the hell just happened?' questioned the confused kitsune to himself that had never happened before. Never had someone pulled themselves out of the seduction mode he held that human under. She should have never been coherent enough to actually hear anything that was not him! How did she do it?

That day happened over a year ago for the fox youkai Youko. He never returned because the odds of finishing what he started were slim to none. When they met there was no village anywhere near. They were in the forest and that told him she was a traveler so he had no were to start his search if he did wish to continue. However, during his year away he learned that the onna he encountered was a miko and not just any miko but the one that was charged with guarding the Shikon. So now he knew if he wanted to find her all he had to do was follow the rumors of the miko guarding the shards.

**0ooo0**

Kagome raced back to the camp and into Inuyasha "What Inuyasha? I have not even had the chance to bathe yet!" she said in an exasperated tone. Trying to cover the fact that she was very much flustered and aroused.

"I smelled a youkai and wanted to make sure you were ok." Inuyasha said approaching Kagome as she slowly walked backwards. "Why are you moving away from me Kagome?" he asked his dog ears pressed to his head in a hurt type of way.

"What? I am not moving away from you I was just going to get my bag setup" Kagome said hoping to cover the fact that she was indeed trying to move away from him. Kagome knew all to well should he get near her the scent of the fox youkai would alert him to what had happened along with other such scents.

The rest of the night passed with no incident and Kagome cooked the ramen and went to bed shortly after thinking about the kitsune she had just met wondering if she was to ever see him again.


	2. To meet again

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2  
To meet again**

They knew the time had come. The final battle was upon them all the shards were in either Naraku's possession or the one single shard that Kohaku housed. It was only a matter of time before the confrontation was upon them. Kagome knew that this was the last she would see of her beloved Feudal Era. If she was to live she knew that the jewel would send her home and if she died well she would not have to worry then.

The feeling must have been contagious because Sango gave herself to Miroku knowing that she would not want to die without ever being with the man she loved. Inuyasha however made no move; it would seem he was not interested in taking that step with Kagome. No matter how she wished he would.

Kagome had no wish to die a virgin and she knew that should she be sent home she would never see him again and she wanted that memory to treasure while on the other side. As it seems she would not receive it. The closest she had ever been to losing her virginity was that fox youkai she met a little over a year ago. She could not forget him even if she tried, he was so handsome, but the only time she thought of him was in her dreams as she relived that moment by the springs. It was that recurring dream that sent her to where she was now, by the hot springs not to far from the village undressing to bathe.

**0ooo0**

He knew this was insane, what he was doing but he did not care. Never had a woman escaped him and that miko would not be the first. When he found out who she was it took a few months of deciding if he did in fact wish to return to her and pick up were they left off. And when it came down to it was a matter of pride.

When he returned to his band of bandits he had told his best friend and partner in crime of the woman he had met only to be laughed at. It would seem that he found it funny that a single human girl miko or no was able to turn off the great Youko's charm and he teased him relentless for it. It was this that sent him on his mission. No mere human could resist his charms but she did and he would not allow it to happen again. He would wrap her so tightly within his kitsune seduction that she would not be able to breathe anything that was not him.

He had found out that her group returns to a village in central Japan named Edo during there down time and he would look there first. He knew where it was because of the god tree, when he was told the village is near that tree he knew exactly where to go.

He jumped from tree to tree only pausing momentarily to search for her scent. He was on the outskirts of the village when he caught her scent, a scent he was never likely to forget. Following her scent he allowed a ferial grin to grace his face when he realized exactly where she was 'another hot springs it is.' He thought as he turned towards the hot spring ready to pick up were he left off over a year ago.

**0ooo0**

"ahhhh" Kagome sighs in pleasure as she sat against a large rock in the springs to soak. Leaning her head back against the rock she exposes the column of her throat while closing her eyes to relax. 'I will miss this the most.' Kagome thought while her muscles began to relax.

'Never a moment's peace' she thought as she felt the rapid approach of a youkai. She knew she would never make it out in time to dress before the youkai came. Instead opting to wrap herself in a towel and grab her bow. And as she predicted the youkai was standing in a tree hidden by leaves and branches. "I know you are there, you mine as well come out" Kagome said while reaching for an arrow.

Vines wound themselves around her ankles holding her still. Kagome gasps in surprise while looking at the vines as it travels up her body to grab hold of her hands while dropping her weapon to the ground. "The more you struggle the tighter they will hold you" a clearly masculine voice sounded from the tree she was facing.

"Who are you? Come out!" Kagome demanded clearly not amused.

Chuckles could be heard before an answer was issued "You are in place to order me onna" he said while jumping down from his hiding spot.

"YOU!" Kagome gasps in shock at the site of the handsome fox youkai she had seen over a year ago.

"So you do remember. I'm flattered" He said while approaching the bound miko. "and it looks like you dressed for the occasion." He added after leering at her wet form wrapped in nothing but a flimsy cloth.

"Wh-what do you want with me youkai." Kagome tried to sound not nervous but she failed miserably.

"I thought that much was obvious and call me Youko after all you should know what name to scream as I send your body to euphoria." He said as his tail twitched happily when the scent of her arousal met his nose telling him she did indeed remember that day well. 'so she did fall for this Youko's charm after all.' He thought as his male ego raised when he remembered that they did not even get very far and still his touch aroused her. "What is your name Miko?" He asked as he closed the distance between them and allowed his clawed hand to lightly and slowly run down her arm.

Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to process the reason he was here all the while trying to concentrate as his sinfully delightful voice tried to fog her mind. 'having a voice that sexy should be against the law!' Kagome thought as her body reacted instinctively to the promise in his words and voice remembering how good her body felt while she was in his arms last. "Ka-Kagome" she shuttered answering his question as shivers wracked her body as he touched her arm sensually. She was nervous, Kagome knew why he was here he told her as much and while only a moment ago she thought about how she wanted to do this she could not help but be afraid. "We shouldn't" she whispered as his hands wound them selves in her hair and tugging lightly so she would tilt her head up.

"and why not? It is clear you want this" he said while staring into her eyes.

She licks her lips knowing that his next move was to kiss her bringing his attention to her lips. "Because I do not know you or you me" she said breathily saying one thing but wanting something totally different.

"Knowing my name is all that matters" he answered while drawing his face closer to hers.

"Youko" She said breathily and he replied with "Mhmm" before he closed the distance between for a passion filled kiss.

'It's happening again' she thought through the haze of lust he was weaving around her and began to kiss him back. She could not even believe she was about to do this, Kagome knew all to well what was to happen if she did not end it now. She knew this was a one time thing and Kagome never had the need nor want to lose her virginity in a one night stand but the circumstances of her life made her choose otherwise. 'At least with this youkai it would be a pleasant experience.' Was her last thought before she gave herself over to him completely.

Lips, tongue and fangs moved down the column of her throat as he backed them into a nearby tree effectively locking her in-between it and him. The heat of her body was radiating off her aroused form as he ran his claws lightly down her side to stop at her hips. Now was his chance to release the pheromone for his kitsune seduction only this time he will release more.

Her back dug into the bark of the tree but she did not care she felt as if her blood was a flamed and only this kitsune in front of her could quench the thirst he had caused. She needed him; she wanted him and could not get enough of him. Her hands burned to feel his skin, her mouth watered with the prospect of tasting him. Kagome was well aware that normal sexual favors were not performed within this age, but she could not allow him to be her first in sex no he had to be her first in everything. And she would start by undressing him and running her nails down his perfect chest.

The tugging on his obi told him that the little miko wanted him undressed. He was a little surprised because he was sure it would take a little more coaxing before he had her undressing him. 'I must have released more pheromone then I thought' he thought ideally while moving his hand to unravel the cloth she was wrapped in. It went falling to the ground with nothing more then a slight tug and she was left bare to his gaze. His eyes ran over his prize hungrily as his hands moved to pay homage to her perfectly round breast.

Her back arches instinctively into his touch as the obi she was untying came undone. Inserting her hands into the folds of his haori she opened it and guided it down his shoulders and allowed gravity to do the rest. She looked upon his naked chest lustfully before she ran her fingers down every muscle reveling in the feel of satin over steal.

Looking into her lust hazed gaze he pulled her in for a passionate kiss while his hands ran down her back to cup her buttocks. Giving a gentle squeeze he lifts her up and her legs wrap around his waist in response.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air she grinds into him and moans softly as he trails open mouthed kisses across her cheek to her ear. "you should stop unless you want me to take you right here against the tree" he said in a low husky voice as he grinds into her.

Feeling frisky she responds "well I am waiting for you to show me exactly why kitsune are renowned for there skills" she said with a breathy moan before blowing slowly into his fuzzy ear knowing how sensitive the appendages are.

With a low growl he moves them to the forest floor "I will show you all that and more. When I am through you will never again wish to bed anyone but this Youko" he thrust forward when he said his name and she arches her back in response.

"Mhmm I am looking forward to it" she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in for another kiss as her hands tangled themselves in his hair.

His clawed hands ran down the side of her body and back up to brush underneath her breast before lightly running his claws down her stomach. He could not believe how responsive she was being every touch, every word all served to arouse her further. Her body was on fire for him, it ached to be filled by him. Her scent had his mind swimming her sexual energy was filling him and they had yet to start. He could not believe he waited as long as he had for such a prize.

He broke the kiss sensing her need to breath and he trailed open mouthed kisses and nips down the column of her throat before stopping at the section were her throat meets her shoulder to suck lightly on that spot before continuing once again.

She thought she was going to die if he does not get a move on soon and she was ready to scream when she felt his hot mouth wrap around her nipple as his hand tweaked the other. Arching her back in pleasure she moans his name "Youko mhmm god" her hands scratched down his back to cup his ass and she squeezed while lifting her bottom half to grind into him.

If he could not tell by her scent that she was a virgin he never would have thought it. She was not acting like the shy virginal maiden he had expected. Instead he received an insatiable vixen which is fine with him and will prove to be more fun. With that thought in mind he continued his trail of kisses and nips down her stomach stopping only momentarily at her belly button to dip his tongue in before continuing down to his true goal.

There should be a law against feeling this turned on! Never in her life had she felt like this, so alive. It was like the world revolved around them and this moment but her thoughts were shattered when she felt his warm wet tongue touch an area none had ever even seen. She could not stop the answering moan to that action even if she tried. "Youko! Oh god that feels so" she could not even finish her statement as her eyes rolled behind her head as her first orgasm wracks her body.

She was like a fine wine, he was happy he allowed her to stew in arousal before he brought her to completion because the taste of her power was saturated within her orgasm adding the most wonderful flavor he had ever tasted. He ideally wondered if this was the reason many had tried (but failed) to seduce a miko, it was well known that there power is in there blood as well as the soul. He was jarred from his inner debate when he felt the miko roll them over with surprising force.

She wrapped her legs around him and rolled them so she was on top. She was not about to continue without getting her chance to taste him as well 'it is only fair' she thought before she looked at him. He looked at her with confused shock and she just smiled with mischief before saying in a low seductive tone "my turn" and began kissing and licking down his chest making sure she does not miss any of his delightful muscles before making it down to his hamakas. Looking him in eyes once again she begins to untie the bow then slipping his hamakas off his body leaving him bare to her gaze.

She blushed slightly as she took in his naked flesh. Licking her lips she lowers her head and licks the head of his penis and it jerks in response to her actions.

The feel of her warm tongue upon his manhood made him gasp in surprise 'this is new' he thought as his kitsune curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what she intended to do.

The sound of his surprised gasp fueled her as she grabbed the base of his penis before lapping at it with her tongue to wet him.

His hands wrapped into her hair as she licked him and he could not help but groan in pleasure.

Taking the head of his penis in her mouth she licks him again while his hands tighten in her hair and another groan-growl escapes him. Feeling encouraged she takes more of him into her mouth.

"Kagome" he moans as her mouth engulfed his manhood making his toes curl.

Pulling her head up she relaxes her throat like her friends had told her during one of there many sex talks and takes all of him in. up and down, up and down, she repeats as she groans, growls, and moans her name repeatedly.

Never had anyone done this to him. Never had any of his conquests made his toes curl as this virgin is now doing. 'I'm the kitsune dammit! I am the one suppose to rock her world!' he thought as he moaned her name once again.

He was close, he could feel it and as much as he liked what she was doing now he wanted to be else where when he came to completion. He also wanted her to come to completion with him, so with that in mind he pulled her up and rolled them so he was once again on top.

She looks at him confused as to why he stopped her but he just shook his head and said "I want to bring you to euphoria with me" then he locked her ankles around his waist before asking "Are you ready?"

Nodding her head she gripped his arm to prepare for the pain she knew was to come.

He positions himself at her entrance then takes her mouth in a passionate kiss before he thrust forward breaking her virgin barrier swallowing her pained cry within the kiss. He stills to allow the pain to ebb as he stops the kiss and whips her tears "the pain will stop shortly" he whispers in her ear tenderly not really knowing why he choose to comfort her so.

The pain started to leave after the initial shock and she moves slightly to test the feeling and was surprised that the pain was gone.

Taking her movement as a sign to continue to pulls out slowly only to thrust back in starting with a slow rhythm he began their dance. As her moans gained in volume he took one of her legs from around his waist and placed it upon his shoulder and picked up speed.

"Youko! Ah uh god" she moans in pleasure as he kept hitting a spot within her that made her see stars.

"You like that?" he asked his with a guttural growl.

"Yes! God it's so good" she moans in reply as he thrusts faster inside her.

"That's it my vixen scream my name to the heavens" he said as he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft. He knew she was about to cum and he wanted her to scream his name as she came.

"YOUKO!" she screamed in pleasure as her body light-up with pink light.

As she began to glow he became slightly nervous until he realized that it was not hurting him. No it felt like a warm caress on his soul. It was her powers coming to the surface to pay homage to the being that gave its body such release.

That was the problem with her powers, Kagome was always so stiff and her powers could not come out unless it was emotionally charged. At this moment however she felt free and her powers wanted to thank the being that made it so.

Youko's youki reacted immediately and rose to the surface wrapping around her taking the gift she gave freely. When his youki retracted back into his body he could not believe how charged he felt. He felt invincible, powerful; he was on a power high.

So caught up in his power high he did not realize that he was thrusting into her faster then he could normally and she loved it all the more.

He was close he could feel the tightening in his sac and within that moment he knew this would not be the last time. Slipping a clawed hand between them he rubbed her bundle of nerves to bring her with him. When he felt her muscles tightening he let himself go the sounds of each others names out of the others mouth could be heard throughout the hot springs clearing as their orgasm came at the same time.

Pulling out he laid beside her with a sated smile in which she returned wholeheartedly. However he broke the silence "I will need to leave at sunup but I will come back the night after tomorrow. Met me here at sunset." He whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kagome looked at him with a smile and nodded "I will try" she said then whispered "tired" with a yawn.

He chuckled "Sleep. I will stay until sunrise" he said pulling her to him and spooning her.

Kagome sighed happily before she was out like a light dreaming of golden eyes, fox ears, and silver hair.

He stood up and watched her as she slept pondering the reason why he wanted to come back for a repeat performance. He could not lie this was one of the best lays he had ever had, hell it was the best if you were to count how he feels now.

His veins hummed with power and never before had sex made him feel as he does now. 'I wonder if it is just her or if I could feel this with any human miko?' he asked himself as another part of him added 'just her'.

Soon the sun began to rise and it was time for him to return home. With one last look at the miko Kagome he left, but not without leaving a red rose and promising he would be back.

The sunlight was shinning in her face and she groaned. "Damn sun" she muttered before she opened her eyes. Sitting up she looked around, seeing the rose she smiles before picking it up and taking a sniff. "What a night" she sighs standing then walking into the hot springs for a bath. 


	3. To Tell a friend

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3  
To Tell a friend**

He arrived back home with his band of bandits before the sun reached the middle of the sky. This surprised him slightly because he should have arrived after that point 'it must be all the energy' he thought as an answer to why he was so fast. He walks silently into his home his men all sitting around the fire talking about the next heist they would go on. He continued on his way towards his chambers.

"So how was it?" the voice of his partner and best friend Konomaru (the bat) asked as he passed the open door to the bat's room.

Turning he watches as his best friend walked up to him swinging his amulet while smirking cockily. "Worth every moment" Youko replied while his eyes took on a dreamy look as he remembers all the things they did and what she did to him.

Kuronue laughs "That good huh? Do tell I want details. It must have been one hell ova night for you to be sporting that look" he said as he followed Youko to his room to speak privately.

Youko opens the door to his room and allows Kuronue to pass before closing it behind him. "She was a virgin though you would never know it by the way she acted and things she did" she said the last part with a dramatic sigh wanting his friend to question that.

Taking the bait the bat asks "Things she did?" he was intrigued 'what could she have done to him to make him this way?'

"Ahhhh, no female has ever done what she had to me. And now I wonder why I never thought of it. God it felt amazing" he said toying with his friend by answering and not answering at the same time.

"You are killing me with the suspense Youko! What did she do that has you acting like this?" Kuronue said in exasperation.

Chuckling Youko answered "She took me into her mouth mimicking the motions of sex until I was ready to cum. I would have right into her mouth had I not wanted to be inside her the first time I came. But god it felt so good to have her hot mouth move up and down my dick repeatedly I swore I could feel her throat around me still. But that was not even the best part. The first time she came her body began to glow with the pink light of her miko powers, at first I was nervous thinking she was to purify me but it did not hurt me. My youki came and absorbed the power she glowed with. Man I could not even describe how it felt; I was and still am filled with power. I had never before felt so powerful after the act of sex and feeding. I will see her again tomorrow night."

Kuronue stood there in stunned silence "you want to meet her again?" he asked surprise clear in his tone. 'Never before had Youko wanted to repeat one night stands.' He thought in amazement 'this onna must have been something special.'

"Ah Yes and maybe again after that. She was amazing" he answered while sitting on his bed.

"And you said she took you with her mouth? It was that good? Wow maybe I'll try that" he said the last part while imagining some female going down on him.

"Yes and it was great" Youko said with a sigh.

"So let me guess. She wears the mark as a repeat doesn't she?" Kuronue asked with a smirk.

Youko frowned before smirking again "No I was too caught up in the act at the time, but I will fix that over sight the next time we meet." He said as they chuckled together.

**0ooo0**

It has been a week since the day she gave herself to Youko and he had returned every other night since then. It was not all sex between them anymore even though it was one of the activities of the night, no they talked but she never told him of her origins and he never asked thinking she was born in the village near where he met her. Things were going great between them and Kagome felt as if she could love him if she did not already. No one knew of her meeting with Youko except for Sango and she was sworn to secrecy when she was told.

Sango was not happy with her choice of lovers but kept her self quiet seeing how happy he made her soul sister. Sango watched as the love filled gazes that Inuyasha use to receive became nonexistent and wondered if it was the influence of the kitsune she heard so much about. One thing Sango was an avid believer of was that Kagome deserved happiness no matter how small or where it comes from, so she kept quiet and often provided cover stories for Kagome to meet her kitsune.

One day however when Youko came for his visit Kagome had news. Kagura had informed her and the group that Naraku would be out in 2 days and the final battle would commence. Kagome knew that this means either she would return home or die; she did not want to tell him but knew he had the right to know. So with this in mind she returned to the spring in order to tell him goodbye.

**0ooo0**

She was standing by the spring looking into the water thinking of what to tell Youko when he arrives when someone came from behind her and blocked her eyes then whispered "Guess who?"

Smiling Kagome turns while saying "Youko" before frowning again as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

Youko steps back seeing her frown and had one to match hers "What's wrong Kagome why are you frowning?"

"We heard news of Naraku, the final battle for the jewel has come. If I live after the battle I am afraid the jewel will bring me back home or I die. I am the one who brought the Shikon back after it was burned with its last guardian I am unsure as to what would happen to me once the battle is over. I guess what I am saying is this may be the last time we see each other. I wish things could be different but once my reason for being here is gone so am I, and that reason now is the Shikon without it I have no reason, no tie to this land. I needed you to know, but I don't want this to ruin our last night together!" Kagome said the last part latching on to Youko in an intimate embrace.

"Leaving?" he whispers not knowing what else to say. His mind swam with things he could say things he wanted to say, but he would not. He was not that type of youkai and she knew it all to well. He was not the type to sprout words of love to anyone and they had agreed to become lovers and nothing more. But what he was feeling now was strange, it felt like someone is squeezing his heart and it hurts. He could not bare it so he did the only thing he could do "It matters not we both knew this was not forever we had agreed to such. If you must leave then leave I care not." He said turning his back to her once after she let him go.

Kagome released him after her first sentence with a hurt gasp and was fighting to keep her tears at bay with his second. "You never cared did you?" she asked in a low voice her hurt clear in her voice.

"No and I must be going" he said before he walked back into the forest the way he came.

Once she could no longer feel his aura she collapsed to her knees and cried. She cried for love she felt and once again not being returned. She cried for the unknown and uncertain. She cried until her tears dried up and she fell asleep.

**0ooo0**

He did not know why he said all those things when he knew he did not mean them, but she hurt him and it was in his nature to hurt her back. It was the middle of the night when he arrived back home and his men were all asleep.

"Why back so early? Did she stand you up?" Kuronue asked with a teasing laugh. He knew his friend cared for the miko but he did not know how deeply he cared.

"I will no longer be returning to the miko. She no longer excites me" he said in a tone meant to say conversation over.

Kuronue however was not afraid of his friend but allowed the conversation to drop. He would question Youko tomorrow.

4 days had gone by and Youko had done nothing but sulk. He did not want to pull any heists or see any females. He spent his days and nights within his room only leaving to bath, eat, or relieve him self. Kuronue was getting frustrated he did not understand why his friend was acting like this and he had enough of this attitude!

"Return to the miko Youko! You obviously still want her otherwise you would not be acting like this" Kuronue stated while standing in the door of Youko's chambers looking at the fox sitting on his bed.

"She is gone. The night I returned she told me that the final battle of the Shikon was coming and if she did not die then she would be sent home. She is gone and is not coming back so she does not matter" Youko said turning to Kuronue he looked like he had no slept in weeks. And worst of all Youko knew he was in love with the miko and now she was gone.

"Get off your ass and go to that village and get your miko! We are sick and tired of your lazy ass sitting in this room day in and day out. You will march down there and get your onna or I will drag you by your ears!" he said not listening to the excuses Youko gave he knew he was this way because he wanted and cared for the miko.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled before he calmed "She is gone. She is not from around here and she had gone home and I was to stupid to ask where she lived when I was to upset!" Youko said looking away from his best friend look at the wall.

"You love her don't you?" Kuronue asked in a low tone like it was a secret.

"No one knows me better then you my friend. Yes I fear I am in love with the miko and during our last meeting I told her she meant nothing to me. So if she dies during this battle, she will die thinking I never cared for her." He whispered feeling like shit.

"Well shit man must I spell things out for you? She had friends right?" Kuronue asked and watches as Youko nods "Then go to her friends and find out what happened to her. If she did not die then her friends would know where she went right?" Kuronue said while swinging his amulet before continuing "And I will go with you" he finished before turning and walking away.

Youko and Kuronue both set out to the miko's village to find out what happened to the miko.

**0ooo0**

When Kagome woke the next morning she swore to herself that she would not allow yesterday to cloud her mind. The fight against Naraku was coming and she could not afford distractions. Kagome then at that moment steeled herself and buried her feeling before heading back to camp knowing Inuyasha would want to leave in order to make it to the destination on time to finish this.

The days past by fast and finally the battle was upon them it was time for all this to end. The day started as all other, nothing special to signify what the day could actually mean, and it was all as well.

"Naraku" Inuyasha growled alerting the rest of the group to whom he smelled. The groups reactions were immediate as everyone took a fighting stance and Kagome notched an arrow.

The sky blackened with the swarm of thousands of youkai all at once they came racing towards them.

Naraku watched from the shadows with sadistic glee as his youkai weakened his enemies. He wanted the last shard and Kagome was the one who had it. He knew if he was to get it he had to get at her.

"IEEEEEEE" Kagome screams as she was grabbed by tentacle and wrenched across the field.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched Naraku pull her across the field. He made a move to jump and cut her free when a swarm of youkai intercepted his attack "NO! KAGOME"

"Kagome" Sango screamed as she ran towards Naraku Hiraikotsu ready. She throws it threw the air towards Naraku but he jumps out of the way of the attack missing the come back as well.

"Kagome-sama" Miroku yelled but he could not get to her. He turned to see Shippo on his shoulder watching in fear as tears welled in his eyes "Kagome" Shippo whispers.

"Ku ku ku look at what I caught. A useless miko with the last Shikon shard!" he said grabbing the bottle from her and braking it in his hand grabbing the last shard.

"No!" Kagome yells as she watches in despair as he completes the jewel. 'Oh god' she thought as she realized what she had to do. She knew she would probably die for doing this, so she send a prayer to the gods and wrapped her hands around Naraku's while trying to pull on her powers.

A blinding pink light flared throughout the clearing blinding all those within and when the light died down Naraku and Kagome was gone. The ash now blowing within the wind was the only indicatation that they were there in the first place.

"God Kagome!" Sango yelled dropping to her knees crying the loss of her sister.

Kagome died and everyone left alive on the clearing cried. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha left the battle field victorious but not happy. The price for winning was too high.

They returned to the village to tell of the loss and victory against the hanyou Naraku. A shrine was made in the memory of the sacrifice Kagome made for them all. Inuyasha had tried to go down the well to tell her parents but the well blocked his entrance, with the miko dead the well was no longer needed as a passage way. Kagome died taking the jewel and Naraku with her.

**0ooo0**

When Youko and Kuronue made it to the village Kagome's scent was no where to be found. They walked into the village knowing that her friends would soon come to confront them.

"Youkai what is your business here" the voice of Miroku asked as he Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha walked towards the edge of the village.

Youko stepped forward "I came in search of the miko Kagome"

"What the fuck do you want with her!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his Tessaiga and transforming it.

"Inuyasha wait" Sango yelled and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

Inuyasha turns to Sango "What the hell"

Sango ignores him, she looks intently at the fox youkai recognizing him as the youkai Kagome told her about. "You" Sango said pointing to Youko "Are you Youko?" she asks and watches as he nods.

"I'm sorry but Kagome died in battle a yesterday. She took Naraku's life losing hers in the process. I'm sorry; I know she cared for you a lot" Sango said in a subdued tone looking at the now crushed kitsune in front of her.

"Sango what the fuck is going on here? How does this fox know Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled approaching Sango with a furious face.

"Youko was her lover and has been for the last few weeks or so." Sango replied now looking at the reddening face of Inuyasha.

"LOVER!! Why the hell am I just hearing about this now!" he yelled in her face before turning to kick the fox's ass only to find him and the other youkai gone.

"it was not your business. He made her happy something you could not." Sango said while she turned and stormed back towards the village Miroku and Shippo following.

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled not happy that he was kept out of the loop. 'How could Kagome have a lover? I thought she loved me?' he thought in confusion before he jumped into his tree to sulk and grieve in peace.

When Kuronue heard the onna said she died he knew he had to get his friend out of there. He put his hand on Youko's shoulder turning his attention to him. He motions with his head that it was time to leave and took off with Youko following.

'Dead? She's dead?' over and over that ran through his mind as his body reacted for him and followed his friend through the forest.

Kuronue stopped a good distance from the village with no other village any where near to speak in private with his friend. "How are you Youko?" he asked with concern.

"Dead" he whispered 'no she can't be dead' he denied knowing the truth, she was after all only human.

Centuries past and while his life moved on his heart did not, he could not come to love another. There were many in his bed but none in his heart, he did not think he could ever love again.

It is said that a youkai will only love once and when that love is gone they will never love again. 


	4. Sequel?

The amount of Reviews recieved will determine whether or not i write the sequel. 


	5. Sequel Info

**Sequel is UP! **

**it is called ****The Fox's Miko – Return of the Miko **


End file.
